The Puppet Sannin
by ReaperCrew7
Summary: What would happen if Naruto was taken to the Hidden Sand Village as a kid. Due to some rather horrible circumstances Naruto must leave. But who takes him there, the Puppet Master Sasori. He is not a Missing Nin, but an older brother and role model for Naruto. Read as he finds love at every other corner.


Chapter 1

Notes: Hey guys runner here, so in this fanfiction Sasori never left the Sand. Naruto is 7 years at the time, and I'd don't know how old you are when you start in the academy so I'ma just start it at that age. Sasori will be training Naruto until he's 12 and goes back, and Garra won't be totally ape shit crazy. This will be a NarutoxKinxTemarixInoxAnko (maybe Hana depends on reviews) Fanfiction, oh and no point in flaming cause you'll just feed my hell fire so just cut it out. Well now enough rambling, now on with the story, I don't own Naruto or anything in it.

Outskirts Of Konoha

Sasori had just gotten through the gate of the Leaf Village to return to Sand with the updated Treaty that they would refresh every few years when something caught his eye.

He walked over past the tree line and what he saw he himself would admit, would have made him throw up.

In front of him was a young boy with torn up pants barely covering up his privates, sun kissed hair, 3 whisker marks of each check, stab and cut wounds all over his small skinny body, bruises, his throat slit open which was dripping blood to a continuously growing pool of blood on the ground, and he was hanging upside down from a tree branch. His left leg bone was also sticking out of the skin at a very unnatural angle, and obviously all cracked and destroyed ribs, plus almost all of his other bones were at least cracked. But that wasn't the worst part on the front of his chest was the word "DIE" carved in and on his back was "DEMON".

After getting over his initial shock Sasori cut the boy down, and cradled him in his arms. He was thinking at 1 million miles per hour until he came up with a solution. He covered Naruto up in his robe after stopping the bleeding, fixed the bone by pushing it back into place ,and walked back towards the Hokage Tower.

The guards at the gates saw him returning and went to stop him but Sasori spoke first, and rather coldly if I might add. "I left some stuff for the Treaty like signatures and a personal item in the Tower. I will be getting them back."

The Village Gate guards just gulped and stood apart to let him back in fearing for there life as they knew of his technique Hitokugutsu.

Once in the tower he just walked past the Secretary without giving it a second thought and knocked on the door to the office.

"Come in"

Sasori came in and closed the door and turned to look coldly around the room.

"Hokage, we need to talk, alone, now." Sasori never letting anyone see Naruto's body and never breaking eye contact with Sarutobi.

Sarutobi just nodded signaled his ANBU outside and put up some privacy seals. "Okay Sasori, what's this about?"

Sasori just went over to the couch and put Naruto down and covered the shivering body with his cloak. Then he turned to look directly at Sarutobi. "We're gonna make a deal about you are going to let me take this child with me to Suna to train and become a Shinobi. He was hanging upside down from a tree with a pile of blood coming from his slit throat, and "DIE DEMON" carved into him. I WILL be taking this boy with me to train to protect himself."

Sarutobi's pipe had fallen from his mouth and hit the floor while starting his Hokage robes on fire.

After stamping out the fire and rubbing his temples while secretly cursing the Village until he spoke up. "Why do you care, and what's your angle? But I do thank you for rescuing him as well."

Sasori just looked back to the sleeping boy and smiled genuinely at him. "I can't stand the abuse of children especially Jinchuuriki. They are just children who didn't have a choice or a say in the matter, they are tortured for protecting the people. Plus if I teach him my style then he can bring it back to Konoha and start a clan of puppet users, we are few."

Sarutobi could understand this but was still wary. "How do I know you're not gonna take advantage of young Naruto here? And how did you know about the Kyuubi?"

Sasori could understand the question and was thinking until he came to his answer. "I myself am a seals expert, maybe not as good as Jiraiya but I'm still rather proficient at them. How about this . . . a Political Marriage, Naruto will marry the Kazekage's daughter. He will have until Naruto returns to Konoha to become a Gennin to come to a decision and Naruto can learn from unbiased teachers and make some friends."

Sarutobi actually really liked the sound of that, a permanent alliance and Naruto could finally be around some nice people. "Very well, I will write up the proposal for the marriage, but I want you to leave tonight, before I inform my power hungry council."

Sasori just smiled and nodded back while picking up the boy and once he had the documents he left for Suna as smoothly but speedily as possible.

Cave

It had been a few days of traveling and by now Naruto had woken up. Naruto was a little sceptical at first but after Sasori came out of his puppet armour and showed Naruto the Marriage certificate with his name and his jiji's name already signed.

He had learned that he would be training under Sasori and that he could possibly marry a "princess" as he called her named Temari. But Sasori was more surprised when the kid didn't even shed tears when he found out he was a Jinchuuriki, he simply just thanked Sasori for being honest with him.

Naruto had taken a costume to calling Sasori "big brother", and he had screamed "SO COOL" when Sasori showed him his puppets.

They were resting in a cave waiting for a sand storm to pass. Sasori had cooked up a small rabbit that he had caught.

"So Sasori, are there any people that use puppets in Suna?"

Sasori gained a thinking face for a few moments before replying with a warm smile. "There are a few, but I'm what you would call one of a time."

"One of a kind?"

"You will learn in time, but that's only if you can learn fast, adapt, and survive. But do know that I have already got some of your training planned out."

Naruto just smiled, nodded, and then they went to bed.

The next morning they went to Suna side by side, and Sasori could honestly say that he was impressed with his stamina.

Suna Kazekage Tower (Office)

Sasori and Naruto were standing before the Kazekage, some Councilman, and the Kazekage's children.

"Kazekage" Sasori spoke with a bow while motioning Naruto to follow suit.

The Kazekage just quirked an eyebrow at Naruto. "Naruto perhaps you can play with my children while Sasori and I talk."

Naruto just smiled before bowing. "Yes Kazekage, I'll see you later big brother." And with that Naruto just walked off with the three siblings out the office.

Once the door was closed the Kazekage and Sasori discussed everything that was added to the Treaty between Konoha and Suna. The Kazekage was originally furious at the Leaf and was tempted to release his Shukaku upon there Village. But he eventually thought better of it as he thought of his children.

The Kazekage was also pleased, Gaara finally had someone to be a friend to and Temari would in time have a strong and trustworthy Husband.

The Kazekage simply told Sasori that they would see if Naruto is worthy of his daughter. They then adjourned for the evening.

With Naruto

Naruto was standing in a shaded area with the three siblings on top of the Kazekage Tower.

"Hi there I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I hope we can become great friends." Naruto spoke with his ever confident smirk.

Temari blushed a little at the smile but quickly recovered. "I'm Temari (couldn't find her maiden name anywhere sorry), these are my brothers Gaara, and Kankuro."

When Naruto heard her voice he just stood stock still and blushed. 'She's cute'

"Hey squirt" Kankuro said while fiddling with a small hand puppet.

Naruto turned to Gaara who was just staring right at him.

"You, you want to be my friend?" Gaara spoke softly while staring at Naruto in shock.

"Of course I do, my Village never really let me have friends but I know that people in your Village are different. Take big brother for example, he saved me from my Village because they would beat and nearly kill me. So I want to make as many friends here as possible." Naruto spoke while giving Gaara his big goofy grin.

"Thankyou Naruto" Gaara said while giving the boy a genuine smile.

Gaara's sibling's just looked between them in shock while basically thinking. 'What. The. Hell. Gaara's being nice!'

Naruto just took a step forward and up his hand out. Gaara looked at it for a minute and them gave another smile and took his hand.

After that they were all friends and he didn't even know that he was winning Suna's, the Kazekage's (as a person for his daughter of course) ,and Temari's hearts.

(I'm sorry but I really don't want to write out training, I'll show you his puppets as we go along and Jutsu. Why, cause I'm lazy sue me.)

5 Years Later Konoha Forest

Naruto had grown much in the last few years. His hair not reachs his shoulders, he's 5.8, he's get muscles but there more like a swimmer or a runner's type build. He had on tan ANBU pants, tan boots, tan fingerless gloves with a metal plate on it ,and had white wrappings for his entire upper body, arms, and up to the bridge of his nose. He had a standard Kunai pouch, but on his other thigh there were 8 scrolls wrapped all the way around it, and one big black and red scroll and one yellow and black scroll on his back. There was also a Hiti-ate attached around his waist using it as a belt.

Sasori and Kankuro had come to see Naruto as there younger brother, while Gaara saw himself as Naruto's younger brother.

While walking towards Konoha's gate he looked down at the headband and smiled, it was Temari's going away gift for until the Chunin exams in Konoha. Then he remembered the scroll that his big brother and little brother had given him when he left as well. Gaara had become like his younger brother and thanks to Naruto and Sasori he had a decent life in the Village and was no longer out for his "mother's blood", but they did tell him to only open them when he was either alone or with people that he trusts and once he was in Konoha. In Suna he was already Chunin but he knew Konoha would force him to start at Genin. He flipped the Suna headband around so the metal was facing him.

He was going to just walk right in but was stopped by the guards.

"Halt, we're gonna need to see some ID's before we let you enter our Village." The left guard told him.

Naruto just nodded while pulling a scroll from his thigh and handed it to the one on the right while not leaving the eye contact of the left one.

After a few minutes of reading the right one just looked shocked but recomposed himself and handed back the scroll. "Welcome back to Konoha Naruto, the Hokage will want to see you."

Naruto just nodded and put it back at his thigh, then he continued on his walk to the Hokage Tower.

Once the guards lost sight of him they send word to the Hokage and had ANBU follow him to the tower.

With Naruto

Naruto was walking through the streets but stopped when he felt chakra signatures.

"There is no need to follow me, I can find the Tower just fine on my own." Naruto said and turned back to look right at an ANBU who thought he was counseled.

The ANBU were shocked to say the least that a little kid who wasn't even Genin could sense them. This only made them more on edge and aware of Naruto.

Naruto saw none of them move and just sighed and continued walking to the Tower while shaking his head.

But it was really strange as he was walking through the Village he found that some of the women were giving him lustful looks and that he wasn't being called "demon spawn" and "demon brat". He assumed it was because they didn't know his identity.

But he didn't know that Konoha had really changed, the Hokage wasn't gonna fail Naruto again. Over the years he was gone the Hokage had announced him dead, and revealed his heritage to everyone. Tsunade and Jiraiya came back once they heard but when they were told to truth they were relieved.

But they were also furious when they learned why he was taken out of the Village and Jiraiya almost destroyed the Village with Gamabunta who wanted to as well. But Tsunade calmed him down and the Village was horrified when Jiraiya explained to them how the Seal for Naruto worked and how they had really been torturing and abusing a small child, and the 4th Hokage's son no less.

They had built a grave for him at the base of the Hokage Mountain.

By now Naruto was in front of the Hokage Tower and just walked in. He completely ignored his old bat secretary who was shouting things like. "You can't just come barging in here young man. You must make an appointment, not sit your ass down and wait."

But little did she know Naruto couldn't give two shits.

Naruto was about to knock on the door before he spoke with venom in his voice. "I'm here aren't I. And why is it that now you follow me but as a small child you left and beat me?" Naruto just turned back to glare at them.

A Shinobi walked out of the shadows just took a few steps forward to get Naruto's attention, not that he didn't now he was there or anything. Naruto notices the lazy posture, Jounin vest, and gravity defying silver hair and instantly remembered him from that night.

"Our Village was never harmed children before, we only treat them with kindness and compassion." Kakashi stated while lying thru his teeth.

Naruto just glared at him and started to move the bandages from his chest while taking of the two large scrolls from his back. This confused the ANBU and Kakashi until they saw it.

There writen on Naruto's chest was "DIE" and when he turned back around to pick up the scrolls the word "DEMON" was there. Not only that but the scars from that night were there. Naruto even noticed a pair of Red Eye's widen in surprise and shock in a dark corner of the room, as well as green spandex tense up, and a cigarette fall to the floor.

"Stop lying to yourselves, you all beat or let me be beaten as a kid, so don't ever say that to me again." Naruto spoke coldly as he fixed his bandages then walked up and stomped out the cigar. He when walked up to the door knocking on it, then when he word "Enter" he did as told.

Once Naruto was inside Kakashi was gonna far to the floor before his rival/friend hooked his arm over his shoulder. Them Asuma came out of the corner doing the same for Kurenai.

"Even if what we did to Naruto as a child was most unyouthful I still believe Naruto will forgive us. He always had a kind and forgiving heart as a child, right Asuma."

But when Gai got no reassuring reply he turned to see Asuma and Kurenai's sad stricken and horrified face, just like Kakashi's face. Gai just looked sympathetically at his friends, while feeling sad himself.

"I know, we shall all take Naruto out to dinner and explain our actions to him about that unyouthful night. Then we will all do our best to protect and care for him." Gai suggested.

Asuma finally snapped out of his depressed conscious ridden state. "Your right Gai, I'm not sure if he will understand but I want to try . . . all of us do. We owe him too much from the pain we caused him to not."

Kurenai just nodded her hand slightly and wiped the tears from her eyes when looked to Kakashi who seemed frozen in time looking at the floor. When a drop of sweet hit the floor you could only hear one word being spoken. "Naruto"

With Naruto Immediately After He Entered The Office

Naruto had just walked into the Office to see two people sitting in front of Sarutobi's desk with there backs to him. One had long spiky white hair and the other had long blonde hair, he could tell that they were boy and girl. Then there was the old man himself nearly choking on his pipe when he saw Naruto.

After coughing up the small wooden smoking machine Sarutobi returned his attention to Naruto. "Naruto my boy . . . is that really you?"

Naruto was able to see the two people's backs go rigged and hear there jaws hit the floor.

"Ye jiji it's me and I have great news-"

But before Naruto could continue he found himself dodging a pair of arms from the blonde haired women.

Naruto dropped under her arms and slapped a sealing tag on the back of her arms that would hopefully paralyze her, he was even praying to Kami that it would.

And it seems that his prayers were heard by him as when the women turned around to enrapture him in her arms again she stopped just before making contact.

Naruto could tell that Sarutobi and the other man in the Office were indeed surprised by this.

"Naruto what did you do to my teammate" Asked the white haired.

"I have a habit of never wanting to be touched by people that I don't know, you can thank the 4 Shinobi outside this door and most of the Villager's for that."

Naruto then turned back to the now noticed busty blonde before continuing. "Now I want to know who you are, I've never seen you in the mobs of this Village before so I want answers."

Hearing that made the women start tearing up, seeing this the white haired one stood up and ripped the tag off of her arms and this time cause third time's the charm she captured Naruto in her ars and squeezed him so hard that he was pretty sure she cracked some of his ribs. And he was suffocating from her huge bust as well.

"Naruto I would like for you to meet your Godparents, Jiraiya and Tsunade of the Sannin. They both had reasons to not be here when you were younger and plan to make it up to you." Sarutobi said while smirking up a storm at the sight of Naruto struggling to break free from her boobs of death.

Then Naruto Shushined out her arms and into a chair. "I don't have any parent's, all I have are my brothers. Even though it's not by blood were still a strong family, which is more than can be said for most in this Village."

Then he tossed two scrolls to the old man that was suprised that he knew the Shushin because most at his age would have trouble with it.

When Sarutobi finally got out of his stuber he read the first one which was from Sasori and it said as stated.

Lord Hokage, Naruto had completed his training. But be warned he knows about the Kyuubi, but he doesn't know about his parents. He is now a puppet master but I feel that you should know something, and this isn't easy to say. When I was on a mission I stumbled upon one of Orochimaru's many based and I destroyed everything but two scrolls that had kanji for Hokage 1 and Hokage 2. Out of curiosity I saved them, when I opened them I found the bodies of your First and Second Hokage. There were many notes for some Forbidden Jutsu that he had completed. I also learned that even if I had the body he didn't need them to summon them from the grave to fight for him. So when Naruto was ready I gave them to him and had him perform Hitokugutsu on them. So I want you to realise that it was either do that or have them become your enemies. He also has the 3rd Mizukage's body and again performed Hitokugutsu on him. He knows at least 10 Jutsu from every elemental affinity that doesn't need a Kekkei Genkai, and his affinity is Lightning, Water, and Wind. He is at least Chunin in Taijutsu, Jounin in Ninjutsu, Jounin maybe even Sannin in Genjutsu, Sannin in Chakra Control, and on his way to Sannin in sealing and at a fast pace. He has mastered your Copy Cat nins Chidori and is almost done with something he calls a Rasengan. How he came about it is still a mystery to me, perhaps you can ask him yourself. He does harbor many bad feeling for some Shinobi in your Village and the Villagers themselves. I wish you luck in gaining his trust back, and know that if he mentions a big brother or a little brother then that's me, Kankuro, and Gaara. The Jinchuuriki of the Shukaku, they became close friends and more importantly family. Naruto has surprised even me in sealing, it just seems to work with him. I have no doubts that he will be a Master Sealer one day, he really is the last Uzumaki. He is able to handle up to one tail of demon chakra, and he's even spoken with her and made a deal. No it won't backfire on him and he hasn't messed with the seal at all nor will he ever even dream of doing so. You should also know that he has earned the rank of Chunin at the Village. We know that wasn't part of the deal but we will gladly give him to you as a Shinobi and he wanted to earn money for his personal items and time. He is also the Chief of the Scorpion Summoning Contract, he has had them make alliances with Suna and Konoha alike. The Hitokugutsu technique is where you take a dead person's body and you . . .

The last part of the scroll told him what the Hitokugutsu and how it worked. By the end of the explanation the Hokage looked like an old green alien.

Once he was sure he wasn't gonna hurl up his stomach he promptly burned the scroll so that the old War Hawk Danzo couldn't use it against him.

He then unrolled the second scroll which was Temari's and the 4th Kazekage's signature's for the proposed marriage. It also told him that the Kazekage and Temari knew that he would have to go through the Clan Restoration Program as the last living Namikaze.

The Hokage just smiled at this and then looked up at Naruto who had now removed his right bandage wrappings up to his wrist and was staring at a small flower an Adenium to be precise, it was on the underside of his wrist.

"Naruto why do you have that tattoo and when did you get it?" Sarutobi asked out of curiosity, he didn't disapprove of it but he knew another blonde in the room who would and may as well hear Naruto out and try to help the poor kid.

Naruto just brushed the flower with his thumb. "I got it before I left and it was one of my many gifts from Temari, big brothers, little brother, the Kazekage ,and the Village itself. They wanted to make sure that I remembered them, but I don't think I could even forget my family and my promise to them."

Tsunade then came forward and snatched his arm pulling him into standing up as well as she was. "Naruto young man you will remove this at once, or I will. I do not approve of you getting a tattoo even if it is to resemble some cheap slut!" Tsunade barked and glared at him angrily.

Sarutobi was about to step in but the air around Naruto began to grow cold and oxygen less and then he moved his shadow over her body.

"Death's Shadow!" Naruto called and Tsunade raised an eyebrow and blinked but when she opened her eyes she was surrounded in darkness. Then a skeleton appeared before her in a tattered cloak and raised his scythe to cleave her. She was petrified in fear staring into the hood and eyeball less holes of the skeleton. The Reaper brought his scythe down and her head came off.

Just then Tsunade's eyes flung open. She noticed that she was laying on the floor with her team mate Jiraiya hovering over her, eyes closed and holding a ram seal obviously concentrating. Then she saw Naruto just staring at he while Sarutobi appeared to he yelling and shouting at him.

But she noticed that for some reason she couldn't hear them, then Naruto pointed to her and snapped his fingers.

And that first thing she heard was. "NARUTO RELEASE THE GENJUTSU THIS INSTANT OR I'LL CALL OFF YOUR WEDDING WITH TEMARI!"

Naruto then put his hand to his sides and spoke while looking at her again. "I have already let her out and it hasn't even been more than 30 seconds, she barely even get past the Reaper in that Genjutsu. And Tsunade of the Sannin that is my warning to you and Jiraiya of the Sannin. Until you have earned my trust I will not see either of you as God parents, you're far too late for that." The he sat back down and covered his arms up again.

Sarutobi was still glaring at him, until he just sighed and helped Jiraiya help her up. She even needed Jiraiya's help to get to a chair to sit in.

Once everyone was seated Jiraiya spoke first. "So Naruto what was that? No one but the Nara's can manipulate shadows as well as you did."

Naruto just looked at him then to Tsunade. "It was a technique developed by me for if I was even caught off guard. And don't even ask I sure as hell won't be teaching it to anyone in this Village, least of all your bitchy ass Uchiha."

"Naruto you haven't even meet him before, and why would I ask you to do that?"

"Thats where you're wrong jiji, I've been here 10 times in the past 5 years. For simple tests on skills of course. And I did meet the Uchiha, he's an emotistical prick, who's obsessed with power and killing Itachi. And he believes that he's superior and better then everyone just because he's from a Clan full of traitors. And your Civilian Council which has far too much power is always going out of there way to keep Sasuke whatever he wants and there spoiling him by doing so. All because he's the Last Uchiha, an Elite, the best or the best, the list from him goes on. He's arrogant and selfish and you kill anyone even you for power."

"Traitors, what do you mean Naruto." Sarutobi asked shocked and curious as to how Naruto could know about this.

"Because when Itachi was teaching me Genjutsu he told me himself." Naruto spoke normally before straightening up and remembering something. "Oh right Jiraiya Itachi told me to give you this." Naruto then tossed him one of the scrolls on his thigh.

The scroll was caught by Jiraiya but the Hokage had finally made up his mind. "Okay Naruto I will have you tested by 4 Jounin, but you can't kill them no matter what okay. They will tell me what Rank you deserve as a Shinobi deal?"

Naruto just nodded before having his secretary call for Might Gai, Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuhi, and Asuma Sarutobi.

When they entered they tried there best to ignore Naruto's killer glaring.

"You called for us Hokage." Gai spoke up but he had an embarrassing voice crack from Naruto's glare hardening on him.

Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Sarutobi were peaked in curiosity by the nervousness. "You 4 are going to test Naruto in Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu. But Gai as you as an Expert in Taijutsu, Asuma will face him in that and you will join Kakashi in Ninjutsu, keep the speed around between Chunin and Jounin to make it a little fair. Kakashi your Sharingan in prohibited in this fight, am I understood?"

"Hai"

"Good we will meet up at training ground 23 (random ass number just making it up so just roll with me) ,you all head there I will gather the Shinobi Council. And bring any stray Shinobi that you find along the way dismissed."

They were about to walked out but Naruto just chuckled. "This will be fun, see you all there."

Naruto then Shushined away.

30 Minutes Later

The Hokage, the Shinobi Council, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Naruto, Asuma, Gai, Kakashi, Kurenai, Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Ten Ten, Lee, Neji, Iruka, Izumo, Kotetsu, Anko, Ibiki, Genma, Hayate, Hana, Yugao, and many Genin, Chunin, and Jounin alike plus the Family of the Ramen Stand. That was where Iruka was and they invited the Family seeing as how they were always nice to Naruto when he was younger.

Naruto now stood against Asuma with the Hokage and the spectators off to the side.

"You know the rules, no killing, fatal blows, permanent injuries, or un Shinobi like conduct." The Hokage received nods and He started the match.

Naruto just closed his eyes and put his hands together, his skin started to change. It became hard like armour and then when he opened his eyes they were black and beedy. "Be prepared Asuma, for I will not hold back especially against any of you.!"

That last remark only made the Hokage and already said crowd more curious. 'What did you 4 do to Naruto' Sarutobi was wondering to himself.

But Sasuke was more thinking among the lines of, 'This power will be mine, I will make him teach me if I have to. I could always use my Sharingan, but he will probably do what I ask just like that rest of this Village.' (This is after the Bridge Mission with Zabuza, just to clarify)

Naruto and Asuma were trading punches for about 7 to 10 minutes but then Asuma punches Naruto right in the chest and he shattered his hand.

"Aaahhh" Asuma cried out but Naruto took advantage of this and did a sweep kick knocking Asuma to the ground and then Naruto proceeded to choke him out to unconsciousness.

Naruto released the Sage Mode then brought him over to his Genin team and laid him down in front of them. He then pumped a little bit of his Kyuubi chakra and his hand reformed itself.

"There now I can't be blamed for that but you should consider him lucky that he's not dead."

Then a voice spoke out of the group of Genin. "Thank you Naruto, for healing my Sensei, and just know that I don't hate you for it I'm sure you must have your reasons."

Naruto looked up and saw a girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a very sexy outfit if he would say so himself, smiling down at him and then just shake her head at her Sensei.

Naruto then nodded to her and walked back out to the match field. "I hope that you're ready Kurenai and I'll even let you go first." Naruto spoke over confidently or it was to the spectators at least but not to him.

Kurenai walked into the field and Sarutobi started the match like last time.

But this time it was different, Naruto stood stock still. So Kurenai just hit him with her strongest Illusion Genjutsu and ran behind him and held a Kunai to his throat.

"It's over Naruto, submit."

Naruto just chuckled and hand a ram sign again. "Demons Of The Mist That Sleep In Shadows"

Kurenai dropped the Kunai instantly and started to wobble on her legs, then she slumped into the grass and started crying and screaming. "NARUTO PLEASE, PLEASE WE ARE SORRY, WE TRULY ARE. JUST PLEASE TURN IT OFF!"

Naruto let the crying and screaming go on for another half a minute before putting his right pointer and middle finger to her forehead and holding the seal for Tiger in his left hand. "Rest Demons Of The Mist The Sun Is Coming" After a few second the crying and screaming stopped, but she was still shivering.

By now Asuma was awoken from her screams and was gonna walk over to her to carry her, but Naruto picked her up bridal style. He propped her up by a tree next to her team of Genin and did an Ox hand seal with his left fingers this time and toucher her forehead with his right two fingers.

All you could hear was. "Awaken the mind that was born again."

When he pulled his fingers away she seemed to be sleeping and almost reached out to try and cuddle with him for warmth. But he stepped back and let Asuma take him place. "Once again I have let her off easy, her mental capability is fine and now completely intact. I only want my small amount of payback on you 4 for that night, but know after this if you wish to speak to me then you must earn my trust back."

Asuma just nodded and thanked Naruto for healing her and walked back out. "Kakashi and Gai you to will finally see why you and this Village will never harm me again."

Gai and Kakashi glanced at each other before taking nervous steps into the field.

"Naruto what are you talking about these 4 have never hurt you, and you have to proof that they did." Sarutobi spoke out to him to try and help save Kakashi ad Gai some pain, but also to figure out what the fuck was going on.

"That is where your wrong jiji, but I will tell you once I'm down with these two." Naruto just put his giant black and yellow scroll on the ground and removed his wrappings on his entire body.

There was the flower tattoo, a small black scorpion on the right side of his neck, a small purple snake wrapped around his left bicep, and some seals on his arms but the biggest this was the words written on his chest which made everyone flinch but not as much as the 4 Shinobi he was facing. Plus the fact that his upper body, neck, arms, and face was riddled with scars didn't help either.

Naruto then turned to Sarutobi. "Hey jiji, are there any prohibited Ninjutsu that I should know about?"

"Just the Hitokugutsu, your Chidori and Rasengan, and summons, we're all here to see your abilities not how you are with help, now any other questions?"

Naruto just nodded before continuing. "The Kazekage told you about the 1st and the 2nd right, and how there was a choice and big brothers was the better one?"

Sarutobi just nodded sadly. "Yes Naruto I know, and I thank you for doing that to them instead of what Orochimaru had in mind, I just hope you take care of them."

Then Sarutobi turned to the spectators. "Under no circumstances are any of you to try and punish Naruto for what he has done. He had and still has my permission, and if he hadn't then Orochimaru would have taken them. This is an order from your Hokage!"

Receiving a nod from Naruto and the spectators he decided to start this already. "Match Naruto vs Kakashi and Gai, you may begin" Sarutobi was just really staring at the words "DIE" and "DEMON" scarred into his skin. 'I thought that the Kyuubi healed all wounds'

Naruto then threw two scrolls up in the air a blue one and a red one wiping blood from his thumbs he has bitten on then and unrolling them out. He then blurred threw hand signs, then there was a puff of smoke

"I hope that you two enjoyed the hits you got in when I was a kid, because you won't ever hit me again." But when the smoke cleared people gasped at the sight. There standing in front of them were puppets of the 1st and 2nd Hokage.

Naruto was only using 2 fingers to use them both. In seconds Gai was trapped in a tangle of trees being choked and the trees breaking some limbs so he couldn't escape, and Kakashi was nearly drowning from the water sphere he was in.

Once Gai was unconscious, Naruto sealed up the 1st Hokage and fixed all of him bones and propped him up by Asuma and Kurenai by the tree.

Then he sealed up the 2nd Hokage and knocked Kakashi's silver hair gravity defying ass out with a strong kick to the head. He then pulled all of the water from his lungs and propped him up next to Gai. He also retrieved his two big scrolls and put 3 new scrolls on as he had discarded of his pass to get into Konoha. He then sat in front of the 4 Shinobi and simply waited.

After about 10 minutes Kakashi started to stir. "Uuuuuggggghhhhh, what happened I thought Gai and I was in a match against Naruto?"

"You were and he whooped you 4 so bad you looked like chumps." Sasuke said walking up and smirking.

"So Naruto how about you just tell me how to do that and give me those Hokage's, train me a bit and I'll let you off easy." Sasuke spoke arrogantly to Naruto with his hand outstretched.

Naruto just looked to the Hokage with a look of "See, spoiled child". Naruto then turned to Sasuke and the Hokage gave a sign to everyone to let Naruto handle this.

"No. My big brother gave me these two, and you can't control them, your brother also sends his regards." Naruto then turned to go talk to the smirking Hokage and Shinobi Council but was stopped by something.

Sasuke had tried to take the two Hokage scrolls from his thigh. As soon as he felt him touch them Naruto grabbed Sasuke's head and smashed it into his knee cap.

"IF YOU EVER TOUCH THESE AGAIN I WILL TRAP YOU IN A GENJUTSU FROM YOUR OWN FUCKING CLAN!" Naruto shouted to the Sasuke that was now rolling on the ground holding his bleeding and broken nose.

"You dope you will pay for this by the Civilian Council, then you will be forced to show me how!" Shouted Sasuke, who stood up and tried to reach for the scroll on his back this time.

Naruto then elbowed him in the face and grabbed his knee from between his legs and proceeded to break it, with a loud and crunchy snapping sound.

"You asked for it!" Naruto then grabbed a scroll that was red with black dots and summoned the puppet. Only to reveal Itachi, Naruto then trapped the surprised Sasuke in a Genjutsu that destroyed his mind.

Once done Naruto just sealed Itachi up and turned to look at the spectators with a curious gaze. "So why are none of you trying to stop me or at least help him?"

Ino spoke up first. "I think we all just saw the real Sasuke and I'm more then over him, and would actually like a restraining order to keep him away from me."

Others just nodded there agreement, and Naruto turned to look at the 4 Jounin that he had fought earlier. "So what are you all gonna do know, you beat me and destroyed my mind so badly that night when Sasori found me. Kurenai you are the reason that the Kyuubi had to fix my mind and run me on auto pilot for a whole day. Asuma your chakra blades went so deep when you wrote these words that even Kyuubi herself could not fix my skin not that I wanted her to. Gai, you broke nearly every bone in my body. And Kakashi you cut my throat, hung me upside down, and cute me with kunai everywhere, plus destroyed my mind further with your Sharingan. So I ask again what will you do now?"

They just cried tears silently before Kurenai spoke up for everyone. "We are sorry beyond measure Naruto, we were all drunk and angry at certain things that night. We know an apology isn't enough so we will earn your trust back just like you said we would have to." The other 3 nodded at this and they all noticed the Hokage and the Civilian Council standing behind Naruto.

"Hey jiji, they've learned there lesson don't demote them. If you do then I'm not even gonna become a Shinobi of this Village. I already know Temari misses me." Naruto turned to him with his grin . . . his grin of forgiveness.

The Hokage and Council just smirked at the remark. "Okay Naruto but there gonna be doing D and Low C Rank missions for a while now. And the Civilian Council was disbanded this evening. Tsunade showed me a scroll of the rules and if we are not at war then we don't need them, so they have all been put under investigation for treason and betrayal to the Village and lying to the Dynamo and others as well as you on multiple occasions."

Naruto all of the sudden jumped over the Hokage and the Council and took the Red and Black scroll off his back and bit his thumb ready to summon. "Danzo! Come out here, it's time to see which is better your ROOT ANBU or me!"

Then Danzo showed up with over 50 ROOT. "I will be taking you in and making you a weapon of the Village, then I will destroy this Village and rebuild it from the bottom up!"

Naruto just smirked. "It's been awhile since I collected some ROOT to my collection and you will definitely make an interesting one with all of those Sharingan implants of yours."

Everyone went wide eyed at that even Danzo. "How do you know about that? And what do you mean it's been awhile?"

Naruto just smirked. "It was my final test from Sasori to break into your ROOT HQ and steal the biggest and best info I could find, and the implants was it. Plus when Sasori took me in the ROOT you had follow big brother and I. We killed them easily, this time shouldn't be to different I hope."

Naruto then unsealed the scroll and while there was smoke everywhere asked a question. "Can Tsunade, Anko, Jiraiya, jiji, Yugao, Hana, Iruka, Izumo, Hayate, Kotetsu, Ibiki, Genma, ANBU members, and any Council member please help me, I want to do this without any of the others getting hurt."

In an instant Sarutobi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Hana, Anko, Yugao, Iruka, Genma, Hayate, Ibiki, Kotetsu, Izumo, Tsume, Shikaku, Hisashi, Inoichi, Choza, and a dozen ANBU were lined up with him.

When the smoke had died down 25 puppets had puffed into existence and Naruto's chakra strings started to split off from 1's to 3's or 4's, and with there war cries they found each other.

15 Minutes Later

All of the Shinobi Council, Sarutobi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Naruto, Hana, Iruka, Izumo, Kotetsu, Hayate, Genma, all the ANBU and Yugao were all fine. But Anko was bleeding and badly.

She had taken a hit from a hidden ROOT member in the stomach and was bleeding a small pond into the grass. Naruto was cursing himself on the inside, but he knew what to do. He summoned forth his only medic puppet he's ever had Chiyo, she had given her body to him to become a puppet on the condition that he never stop using puppets.

He had Chiyo do the Life Revival Jutsu (I don't remember it's actual name and I'm tired as fuck, it's like 5 AM) and the puppet crumbled to dust and scattered to the wind, but Naruto collected a small bit and put it in a little bag.

Naruto then pulled Anko into his arms and cradled her while continually whispering "I'm sorry Anko, I'm so sorry"

While all of this was happening Naruto still unconsciously had some puppets separating the good and bad bodies of the dead ROOT and Danzo in another pile all alone.

After a few minutes Anko started to stir and she gradded a kunai and cut his cheek and licked up the blood. She loved the taste so much that she moaned and rubbed her thighs together.

Everyone heard the moan and turned but only to see Naruto grab a kunai and cut her check and then him lick up the blood. "Damn Anko you never told me you tasted this good."

Anko just giggled while others were confused or sweat dropping.

The Hokage was shocked decided to ask a question. "Naruto what about Temari?"

"CRP, you didn't think I never knew about my parents did you? I found out a few days before I was found by Sasori, I snuck into your Office to surprise you and I found the letter with my name of your desk. I read it but I left as soon as I finished reading wanting to clear my head. Temari is okay with it, in fact she was the one who even brought it up."

"Oh . . . well . . . ummm . . . okay then." Sarutobi said with a shocked and surprised face.

They all heard giggling and turned to see Jiraiya scribbling in an orange notebook with the word "RESEARCH" imprinted on the front. Naruto just smirked at the site of it, he remembered finding some of these books under Temari's bed when they would cuddle and make out at night, he teased her to no end.

"If that's for the new book then can I get 3 signed copies before the others come out?" Naruto asked Jiraiya shocking most that he reads them.

"Naruto you read those to?" Anko asked surprised but not the least bit ashamed.

Naruto nodded and chuckled. "I still remember when I caught Temari with one of his older ones, she said it was research. But I catch on quickly and just teased her about it, she got me one as an inside joke and to remember our time together."

Most smiled but Kurenai and Tsunade were glaring holes at Jiraiya, they started to crack there knuckles and slowly walking forward but Naruto's next words stopped them dead in there tracks.

"If the next one is based off of me and my girls then I want 30% of the profit. Call it me giving you permission to watch but just keep yourself hidden. okay old hermit?"

Tsunade and Kurenai then fell unconscious, Sarutobi and Kakashi flew back via nose bleed, and Jiraiya just smiled and then nodded and they signed a contract.

Once done that Naruto started to twitch his hands and the puppets destroyed about 12 bodies and he sealed up his puppets and then started to inspect the leftover bodies.

Everyone walked over to see what he was doing. "What are you doing Naruto?" Ino asked as he sealed up Danzo's body.

"This is how Puppeteers become puppet masters, we must be able to perform Hitokugutsu, make our own types, and be able to control more than 10 at a time. I take the bodies, save there chakra, and destroy the rest, most don't have the stomach for it but when you grew up like I did you learn to ignore it. And it works for needing to get rid of a body, why do you think that they never found the 3rd Mizukages'." Naruto finished talking as he finished sealing up the bodies, he then made 20 water clones and had them go to a cave and get started, but just the basics.

Then he turned around to look at everyone, they seemed to get the grasp of it and he was just happy that they weren't shunning him for it again. Although some of them looked ready to hurl and the Hokage was a light shade of green.

Naruto just decided to tease the old man. "So jiji judging from your face I assume that Sasori explained it to you in the scroll."

Everyone confused just turned to look at there Hokage a light green.

Sarutobi not even having the stomach himself after wars just gave it to a random ANBU and told him to read the scroll but to be a undescriptive as possible. (poor bastard) By the end of the reading any people under Jounin rank was on one knee while Jounin and above were clutching there stomachs.

Hell Choji and his father went over to some bushes and threw up and they even didn't eat anything for the rest of the night surprising everyone who knew Choji even himself.

Then Naruto decided to prove his earlier statement true. So he grabbed a dark blue scroll and unsealed it.

Shocking them yet again as it was the 3rd Mizukage. "I go this one in a mission with big brother, he attacked us for helping the people. So we decided "fuck it all to hell" and fought him, and we won." Then Naruto sealed the Mizukage away.

Naruto then turned to look at Sarutobi and the Council as the ANBU who had to read the scroll was given leave to go to the hospital and have Inochi seal away the memory if necessary. "So jiji what's my Rank?"

Sarutobi had actually forgotten about that, but him and the council had a decision and the skills he just showed in beating Danzo just proved there answer 100% right.

"Naruto Namikaze you are given the Rank of a Chunin, and given duel Shinobi-ship between Konoha and Suna congratulations. We would have given you Jounin but we didn't want you skipping too many Ranks now do we." He then handed him the head band and Naruto just flipped his belt over to show his Suna headband and put the Konoha headband on his right arm.

Then Sasuke woke up and heard his Rank and became enraged. "This isn't fair I'm an Uchiha, an Elite, I deserve that power. Rrrrrrraaaaaaaaa give it to me!"

Sasuke then charged Naruto with his Sharingan activated. Naruto just shook his head and then unsealed another one of the scrolls on his thigh.

When the smoke cleared a puppet of Hizashi came into view. Naruto then unsealed another scroll and tossed it to a stunned Neji and nodded then looked to an angry Hisashi.

"Before you ask, we attacked the group of Shinobi because we heard they figured out a way around your caged bird seal. And they were gonna have Orochimaru go through his mind and find out how to take more Hyuugas. I did this to protect your clan, and now he can be used to protect it once again." Naruto told him as Hizashi activated his Byakugan and used the Gentle Fist on Sasuke and shut down his chakra points and knocked him unconscious. Again!

Hisashi and Neji seemed to think for a minute then Hisashi bowed his head a little bit. "Thank You for helping my Clan but I do ask that you only use him if necessary, and that you take care of him, we might not have showed it but we were actually close. I heard you're proficient in seals as well your you say help our clan with a new seal as payment and respect?"

Naruto just nodded his head and the two shook hands. "Well I'll see you all tomorrow, Anko and I are going to go and sleep at her house good night everyone."

Then Naruto grabbed Anko by the ass making her squeak a little in joy and embarrassment and then they Shushined away.

"Damn you Naruto! Wheres her house?" Jiraiya yelled out to the sky then ran off to go and look. Problem was… he was going the wrong way.

Sarutobi then had everyone go to bed and an ANBU squad take Sasuke to the hospital, cuff him to the bed, and sedate him until the morning. He also told Ibiki to get Naruto tomorrow morning and have him report to him in his Office.

With Naruto & Anko At Her House

Naruto appeared via Shushin with Anko's legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. Naruto was just grinning down at her and squeezing her ass every few seconds.

Anko was about to lose it but then Naruto stopped and looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry for the tease Anko but I promised Temari that my first time would be with her."

Anko just looked sad until she gained an evil smirk towards Naruto. "Fine but only after one condition."

"Anything."

Anko just kissed his jawline and neck then licked from his neck up to his ear and whispered. "You have to feed me breakfast every single morning until then. With. Your. Meat."

Naruto not understanding like the moron that he is agreed instantly.

"Excellent Naruto I can't wait for tomorrow morning." Anko then got out of his grasp and then led them to her bedroom.

Naruto removed everything but his pants, but Anko just decided to tease the living shit out of his and sleep in a purple thong and a purple crop top that showed the under side of her firm boods.

They were falling asleep with Naruto spooning her from behind and holding her waist tightly never wanting to let go.

But just before Naruto nodded off he heard her. "It's good to have to back Gaki."

Naruto just smiled and kissed her now fully sealed off curse mark and whispered. "Good night my Fallen Angel."

Next Morning (Small Lemon)

Naruto was sleeping peacefully until he was awoken from his slumber from something warm and wet around his morning wood, and could feel a draft n his legs.

'Thanks odd I specifically remember going to sleep with pants on. But this does feel amazing, oh my god does it ever.'

He opened his eyes a moan and looked down to see Anko bobbing her head up and down his dick with her tongue sticking out from her stuffed lips and massaging his balls with it.

Hearing the moan from her "big boy" she raised her gaze to meet eye to eye with him.

She then withdrew his 7 inch cock from her throat while slurping and retracting her tongue the entire way.

"Sorry I just couldn't wait for you to give me my meat this morning so I decided to wake you up." Anko spoke while still licking some pre cum from the slit in his thick purple head.

Naruto though was kinda confused but figured "it's Anko", so he decided to get rid of his morning wood this morning knowing that she like to be fondled rough so he figured it applied to everything they did.

So Naruto just smiled, put both hands on the side of her head as if he was gonna bring he in for a kiss and thrust his cock down her throat. He then started to use her head and hair as a handle and was face fucking her.

Naruto was loving it but little did he know so was Anko.

Once he grabbed her and started face fucking her, Anko's only thoughts were. 'Oh my god he's gonna make me cum!' and 'He better be this rough when he fucks me!'

This rough breakfast continued on for a good 10 minutes until Naruto felt it coming and smirked down to Anko.

"You better not spill any!" Naruto shouted out as he thrust her head all the way down to the base and started to cum buckets down her throat.

After about a minute of fulling Anko up he pulled his head from her throat and put it so that it was the only thing still in her mouth.

He came three more spurs then laid back and pulled her off of his cock and up with him.

Lemon End

"Your meat tastes even better than I imagined that it would. I'll be having it every morning from now on, thanks for giving to me just the way I like it to." Anko said while resting her head on his chest while straddling him.

Naruto was still a little confused. 'But I didn't even go to the kitchen to cook meat yet this morning. Hell I'm not even out of bed ye- - - - oooohhhhh now I get it'

"No problem Anko, and I expect it every morning as my alarm system." Naruto said while kissing her but then noticed his legs were drenched. "Hey Anko why are my legs so wet. I can't be that good."

Anko went red in embarrassment and buried her face in his chest, and started to trace the word "DIE" with her finger. "You were. I love it rough and you just made me so excited, I'm sorry I got you all sticky."

Naruto was quite shocked, 'I was only joking'. "Listen Anko it's fine it actually makes me really hot, the fact that I'm wearing your essence like a big mark that you're mine." Naruto whispered to her and started to nibble on her ear and neck.

Anko was moaning and thinking to herself at the same time. 'I can't believe I got such a great guy, and a guy whose wife is willing to share.' She's now looking into Naruto's eyes and smiling. "I love you Naruto"

Naruto was a bit surprised by the statement but returned it no less. "I love you to Anko"

They then started a passionate makeout session, but after a knocking on the door, and the need for air came along Naruto grabbed his discarded pants after cleaning off his legs and cock, courtesy of Anko.

When Naruto opened the door he was greeted with Ibiki and to ANBU waiting for him. He followed his instincts and sent 2 chakra strings to two puppets in the corners by the door that were hidden.

The one in the right corner was the first one Sasori helped him to make, but he told Naruto to customize it himself. Reaper, he had a white face, red eyes with two holes a few inches above them, and dressed in a black cloak. He was 6.1, had 6 arms, each with senbon launchers and the top two held a scythe, the middle two had Skull Knuckle Knives, and the bottom two had short katanas strapped to the back that they could secretly get without being noticed, all of his weapons were poisoned from his own homemade poison. The mouth opened to reveal a smoke disperser, senbon launcher, and a toxic gas dispenser, all shaped like a triangle.

Then there was the one in the left corner, Naruto called him Pride. It was a Black Panther, that had poisoned claws and teeth, and now Naruto had a clone put a pair of the Sharingan eyes from Danzo into the Panther before he went to bed with Anko. The nose would release a knock out gas, the mouth opened to reveal a senbon launcher, the tail would become a barber whip and the under side had a spike in the center compartment. This was for when Pride pounced on an enemy and it would stab them until death.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Ibiki, ANBU" Naruto told then with a nod of the head and allowed them to enter.

As soon as Ibiki and the ANBU sat down at the kitchen table Anko came and put some tea down and sat next to Naruto but she noticed his fingers and the puppets moving in closer to the 3 unsuspecting Shinobi.

Anko spoke up deciding to save them from the hospital at the least. "Ibiki why are you here? Especially the ANBU there's no need for them here."

Ibiki just nodded his understanding, there really was no reason but he had been ordered to have them come along to "carry Naruto's things" which were his exact words. "The Hokage wants to talk to you, and he said to bring all of the Puppets that you had to him to be put under record and inspection. The ANBU were brought along to help you carry anything you will need help with."

At the mention of this Naruto smirked and put his hands on the table and showed them the chakra strings. "Good things that's all they came here to do or they would become new puppets."

At this statement they looked at eachother confused until they noticed that the strings ran behind them and turned around to see Pride ready to pounce Ibiki and Reaper in a ready position to behead the ANBU.

Then Naruto twitched his fingers and he moved them forward and sealed them un is the scrolls that were hidden under the table. Reaper went in a pitch black scroll with a skull on it and Pride went into a black scroll with a fang on it.

Naruto then put them on the table and made some mud clones to get started collecting the ones that were hidden in the house.

"Naruto what are they doing?" Ibiki asked as the clones walked into different rooms of the house.

"There collecting all of the security puppets in each room of Anko's house. I wasn't always here and so I made her a security squad of them for when she comes home from a mission tired and exhausted and she is too tired to defend herself. All she had to do is say the safe word and anyone she calls out will be attacked." Naruto replied nearly laughing at there shocked expressions.

Then the ANBU with the sparrow mask asked a question. "But I thought that you needed constant chakra string to make them move? We all fought along side you yesterday, you always had chakra string out."

"Ye that's true for normal ones like Pride and Reaper but the ones around the house are the ANBU that big brother and I killed years ago, plus some others but I haven't given them to her yet, there a surprise. And so hey already had chakra inside them, so I developed a seal that would allow them to awaken and be used without the strings." Naruto informed them and saw them all nod.

Then Ibiki started to chuckle to himself. "You know kid, I'm pretty sure that you're a Jounin at least not Chunin so it will be a pleasure to work with you." With that Ibiki held out his hand as did the other 2 ANBU in the room.

Naruto just smiled, nodded, and returned the handshake with pride and respect for them.

Then after 10 minutes all the mud clones came and dispersed and once Naruto and Anko were changed and Naruto sealed away all of the scrolls on the table they left for the tower via Shushin.

Hokage Tower

The Hokage was really not enjoying his day, his Secretary was just continuously bringing in more and more paper word for him to do. He was very close to just burning it all to the fucking ground.

"Damn hell spawn, I wonder who the father of paper word is so I can find him, kill him, and then that'll end this torture." Sarutobi spoke to himself as he took a sip of coffee.

Then Naruto, Anko, Ibiki, and the 2 ANBU he had sent with him that went off to get said Naruto appeared vai shushin.

"Ah Naruto, how are you this morning?" Sarutobi asked with a smile while also glaring at the paper work.

This action forced the ANBU to hold back some laughter, while Naruto just stepped foreward. "If you want to destroy paper word so badly then just use Kage Bushin"

This made the Hokage just slam his head into his desk only to regret it by hurting his aged brain and then create 3 Kage Bushin to start fighting the paper word back.

After dismissing the ANBU Sarutobi had Naruto give him some info on his 1st and 2nd Hokage, 3rd Mizukage, Itachi, Hizashi, Reaper, Pride, the ROOT sentinels, and all the normal ones in his big black and red scroll. Then everything got interesting.

"Anko even though we aren't getting married just yet I've decided to give you your wedding gift early." With that said Naruto then pulled out 4 that were hidden behind his belt and they had the kanji for Sound on them. "I hope you like them I decided to do some snake hunting with big and little brother last month and I got these."

Naruto unsealed them and standing in a line shoulder to shoulder was a puppet of Sakon and Ukon, Jirobo, Kidomaru, and Tayuya. Naruto smirked at there shocked faces. "Say hello to the Sound 4, Orochimaru's personal hit squad and servants. So do you like em An-"

Naruto didn't even get to finish as Anko had pounced on him and sent them to the floor while kissing him. "Thankyou Naruto this means more to me then you will ever know. But why?"

Naruto just cupped her left cheek with his free. "Because he hurt you, and I won't let him do that to you ever again. So I decided to teach him a lesson, he took part of your life and so I took his bodies for his next few lives."

Anko just smiled and buried her head into the crook of his shoulder while crying and uttering "Thank you".

After seeing this Ibiki spoke up. "Naruto you now have my full support in anything, I've always been looking out for Anko, and helping her stay away from the bad guys in the Village. But seeing her like this with you tells me that you really are the best there is for her and I thank you for that." With that said Ibiki just walked out of the office.

Once Naruto got Anko to calm down and had sealed up the Sound 4 he just looked at him and smiled. "Alright jiji these are my last 4 that I got for you to record. There also my other originals besides Pride and Reaper."

Naruto unsealed a tan looking scroll and when the smoke settled there was what looked to be a villager standing before them.

It was so realistic that Sarutobi thought it was a dead villager that Naruto forgot to turn into a puppet. "Um Naruto wheres the puppet?"

At hearing this Naruto just smirked and Anko nearly started laughing. "Meet Bishop, one of my less noticeable puppets ."

Bishop is a 5.7 female, long black hair, dark brown eyes, and a traditional purple chinese kimono. She had two kunai hidden in the sleeves of the kimono, and two sai's on the outside of her thighs under the kimono. Poisoned nails and lips, her eyes help poisonous gas and knock out gas, her mouth opened up to a senbon launcher, they were also in the palms of her hands.

"Bishop is my intel gathering puppet, or my assassin. Get her and a shinobi in a room together and I can kill him with a single kiss, swipe of the nails, the touch of her hands, or looking into her eyes." Naruto then told him all about her a sealed her up.

Then he took out another scroll, a white scroll with in golden righting it says "We all make it sooner or later" (If you can guess who says this in what video game congratulations you get a cookie)

When the smoke cleared a 7 foot male puppet in black plates of armour on his knees and wrists were visible. He had a Spartan helmet with black hair of the top like a mane, a huge round black shield, a retracting spear, 3 more spears lined up on his left waist. Then on his right waist were two katanas samurai style, one was white and the other black, both with dragons in the opposite colors on them.

"This is my best defensive puppet, say hello to Jorge" Naruto said as he twitched his finger and Jorge stood to his full height looking more than intimidating to the ANBU in the room, not to mention the Hokage.

Once sealed up he picked up the green scroll with yellow arrows dancing around the center of the scroll and unsealed it.

Once the smoke settled, there was a 5.9 male puppet with short brown hair, and a forest green and brown cloak surrounding him. A pair of small one handed axes on his hips, a quiver full of 2 foot long green arrows with a small puddle of poison in the bottom of the metal quiver. Then there was the biggest "oh fuck no, get away from me" the big heavy ass crossbow on his back.

Naruto once again smirked at there awe in his puppets. "This is Ranger, my long distance puppet. But make no mistake besides the axes, sendon launchers, gas and knock out gases, there's only one more thing, and it's in his torso. An exploding tag grenade launcher. My most powerful explosive that I have might bring down a small space of Konoha's wall but I wouldn't dare try in case I under estimated."

Then Sarutobi spoke up while pointing. "So what's the distance of the crossbow?"

Naruto then gave a shit eating grin. "I've got no idea." When they gave him confused faces he mentally started laughing his ass off. "I don't know because I never miss."

He then sealed Ranger away and picked up the last scroll, it was blue like his eyes with a white fox going around the center.

Once unsealed it looked like the office was about to explode. Because before them was a ten foot replica of Kyuubi, red and orange, had 9 tails that were tucked in because of the office space and had the same menacing red eyes as her as well. Each tail opened up to reveal a katana, with senbon launchers circled around each katana in the openings. Poison dipped claws and teeth, then there was the kicker a flame thrower in the mouth.

Naruto almost burst out laughing when an ANBU fell from his hiding spot on the ceiling and when another almost joined him. While trying to hold back his giggles Naruto told them. "And finally my latest and best one yet, Kyuubi." Naruto hadn't told them her real name because he figured he was the only one with the right to know.

2 Hours Later

After filing all of his puppets and putting them back Naruto and Anko headed out to go to there favorite while they were together. Dango!

Cliff hanger I know I'm sorry. Now please like if you enjoyed the read, and subscribe for updates on the story. Now I will see you guys next time, Runner out.


End file.
